Please Stay
by catchastar
Summary: This time I’m going to do things right. She took a hold of his hand “Please stay”. A Zekepay oneshot.


**A/n: Just a short Zekepay oneshot :) and I know I've made Troy the bad guy in this so sorry to all troypay fans :P**

** Please stay**

A lone tear traveled down Sharpay's cheek as she watched her now ex boyfriend go to and fro from his draw to his suitcase.

"Please don't do this"

Troy kept his eyes focused on what he was doing

"I have to"

"We can work this out"

Troy looked up from his briefcase, to see a trembling Sharpay, He ran his fingers through his hair, he hated hurting her like this, but he knew it was over, and so did she, just at this moment she was to scared to see it, she was scared of being left alone.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, briefly touching her shoulder.

Sharpay nodded "I know"

He zipped up his suitcase and stood in front of her

"I guess this is goodbye," he whispered.

Unable to say anything, she nodded.

He cocked his head to the side before giving her a quick hug "Call Him"

Sharpay's brow furrowed in confusion

Troy gave her one of his knowing looks

"You're going to be ok"

She stood frozen as he walked out of the door, out of the house and out of her life, back to his true sweetheart. And somehow she couldn't hate him. Because somehow she knew his was right.

He loved Gabriella, he always had, she had known this, and it hurt her that she couldn't live up to her, yet she had settled for second best, why?

Sharpay stumbled to the phone, picking it up she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"I…" Sharpay stuttered.

"Sharpay"? Asked the voice.

"Are you alright"? He asked concerned

Sharpay took in a deep breath

"Can you come over"? She managed to get out

"I'll be there in 10"

Sharpay put the phone down and stared out the window.

He was coming, without fail; he always came when she called.

When he first arrived, he took a moment to stare at her before he made his presence known. Her hair was a little darker and a little longer than what it had been in high school, but to Him, she was just as beautiful.

"Sharpay"

Hearing her close friend's voice she turned around and rushed into his arms.

He tightened his grip on her as he felt her unsteady breathing and shaking.

"Zeke, his gone, his left"

He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her till she calmed down.

Once her shaking had ceased and her breathing was steady again she pulled back and took a moment to wipe her face and compose herself.

"Thanks for coming" She whispered.

Zeke nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Anytime"

She sat on the oversized bed; it made her feel so small. Maybe she would get a new bed.

Sharpay's attention then turned to her friend, he was standing in the middle of the room, a concerned look on his face, he was waiting, waiting for any request, and then he would meet it. She tilted her head to the side.

"You've always been there for me"

She stared down at her fingers, starting to twiddle them.

"Your so good to me, you've put up with my midnight phone calls, my shopping extravaganzas, brining me coffee at work, texting me before every nerve wracking meeting".

She laughed bitterly.

"Your there for me, more than Troy ever was"

Zeke awkwardly made his way over to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

Maybe he could help her finally see who had been in front of her all along.

"You know I'm always here for you"

With a new confidence, he reached out, his fingers on her chin; he turned her to face him.

"I'd do anything for you Sharpay"

Tears started to fill her eyes and soon they were streaming down her cheeks.

_I can't believe I've been so consumed in Troy's life and working so hard on our non-existing relationship that I didn't realize what I've missed._

At seeing the tears Zeke immediately felt he had gone to far and stood up.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay that was to strong, especially after what's just happened"

He looked down guiltily

"I should go"

This time Sharpay was the one to reach out and make him face her.

Their eyes met and she suddenly knew Zeke was the keeper of her heart.

She gave him a watery smile.

"Don't go," she whispered

_This time I'm going to do things right._

She took a hold of his hand "Please stay"


End file.
